A Fallen Tear
by Pumpkineer
Summary: Well, someone died and it's driving our all-time hero insane.


TITLE: A Fallen Tear AUTHOR: LiLy Cassandra G. Potter 

**AUTHOR'S E-MAIL: **

**CATEGORY: Angst, Drama**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SPOILERS: All the books. to be safe**

**SUMMARY: Well, someone died and it's driving our all-time hero insane. **

**DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**waving to everyone nervously**

**hi!! uhmm... you're probably wondering how I've managed to write another story with my hectic schedule. **

**er... **

**first of all, uhh, I want to say that while thinking what to do about 'What Really Matters', a plot bunny just hopped along and painfully bit me!! So, I was forced to write something I don't like writing.. **

**So, uhh... Here it is!**

**Oh, and by the way, it's in Harry's POV:**

**Lily**

**P.S. I'm really nervous and all that all of you would be mad at me so.. er... And I know that this is pretty weird knowing that I'm not yet that used to write stories... believe me, I just read fanfics, not write them. **

**And apologies to all Ron lovers out there! It has been pretty hard for me, also a Weasley lover, to write our Ickle Ronniekins like this... sigh **

**Anyway, flames are allowed...! **

**Have fun reading! **

* * *

This can't be happening.

All I did was just protect her from Voldemort's evil clutches.

I invented a hundred excuses to let her stay in the castle. I didn't even let anyone to be near her except my closest friends.

Every night, I just hold her close to my arms, never letting go, fearing for her life.

But the world seemed to be cruel to me.

Of all people... Why, oh, Why...?

_Why_ Ron?

I trusted him all my life... I considered him as my brother and my first best friend in my life!

I thought he was my best ally in the war against Voldemort, the best guy friend I could ever hope for in my whole life...

But... that night.

I wanted to believe that it wasn't him, yet his eyes told otherwise.

He did it.

My heart refused to accept but my mind turned me against him.

The truth couldn't hide itself any longer.

_He betrayed me._

There was nothing else but that.

My emotions boiled up to the surface.

At first I was shocked. But an old, familiar feeling came back to me. The same emotion I held as I stared at Voldemort when he killed Albus.

I was burning with rage.

My mind and soul were screaming in white, hot fury.

I could remember snatching my wand from the bed I've been mourning in. I could almost feel my eyes literally blaze with anger.

"_I'll have my revenge, my love",_ I said softly in the dark, cold night.

And right I will.

* * *

I apparated right then and there.

In every step I took, my feelings progressed.

Grief.

_Anger._

_FURY. _

_**RAGE.**_

My mind was flooded with overwhelming emotions.

And I want to let it all out SOON...

At last, I reached my destination.

I stared at the big, bold words engraved upon the chained door.

'_**C#F4F5566 Ronald Bilius Weasley**' _

Barely having a sober mind, I couldn't stop myself from smirking evilly before casting a complex charm to open the door of the heavily guarded cell.

I entered the room and quickly scanned the interiors. A barred window covered with a small ragged curtain, a tiny bed cramped like a matchbox near the door with dingy, cold walls intensified my rage.

Finally, I found what I was looking for.

_Him._

He was glaring at me from the corner of the room with red and sunken eyes.

Hatred intensified its color.

As I neared him with my small yet forceful steps, the emotions in his eyes slowly transformed from hate... to fear. A small part of myself screamed at me to stop my body from doing all sorts of torture on him.

Conscience told me that he was my best friend, my ally, and my brother.

Later on, my anger killed that small part of me.

All that was left was just pure rage.

Seconds after walking towards him, I stopped, barely inches from his pathetic form.

I didn't want to touch him. Although I was just restrained not to touch and tear him from limb to limb, I just couldn't touch him, fearing that pity may come and stop me from my plan.

Hell, if I could just kill him, right then and there!

But I couldn't do that. Why?

Simple.

I want him to suffer. _Death_ will come later on. That was my plan.

I _needed _to hear him scream, to see blood gush out from his tattered body, to actually feel pain emmiting from his soul.

It was perfect.

Nothing could stop me anymore.

I examined _his _form again with darkness lurking behind my eyes.

Twirling my wand in my fingers, I started to think curses which I could use on him.

"_Don't worry, Ronniekins. I'll make it quick and painless..." _

I almost laughed out loud at his reaction. He moved away as quickly as he could and started to moan in fear.

Then, just as I lift my wand to perform an ancient pain-causing spell, my body froze.

I knew there was something wrong.

The next minutes were just a blur to me.

I felt my wand slipping from the grasp of my hand to the ground.

I barely heard it clunk against the surface of the dark, polished floor.

I gazed at my cold, clammy hands unbelievingly as the cold air billowed the ragged curtains in the barred window.

I felt my hands shaking as I heard the harsh wind softly whisper in my ear...

'_Harry...'_

Then, a sudden warmth engulfed my whole body.

I felt like crying.

It was all too familiar.

But then as quick as it had occurred, it came to pass.

Something shattered within me.

I thought it was my heart.

And maybe, I was right.

A tear fell.

I knew it was mine.

I barely noticed that I just fell to my knees, hugging my body.

Ron let out a whimper as more sobs wrackled his fragile body. He looked around with utmost horror in his face and finally settled his gaze upon me, all the while, crying.

Regret and grief instantaneously took over my mind and soul as tears started to leak from my eyes.

"'_Mione, I'm so sorry... I can't control it. I just have to do it! I don't want to kill anyone again, I just love you so much, I want revenge! Hermione... I'm so sorry..."_

My whispers and tears were drifted through the cold, night air as I suddenly remembered the date today.

_September 19._

I couldn't help but just cry for her.

The rage was still there but it was already fading away to nothingness. Only regret and sorrow remained.

* * *

The night passed and I decided to go. I stood up and didn't bother to wipe the tears off my face. My gaze was already cold when I resumed my dignity. I cleared my throat and made a last glance at my former best friend.

He was still moaning in fear and confusion when I left the room.

* * *

I knew that she has stopped me.

She was probably telling me to just forgive and forget. Typical her.

But no matter what, I just couldn't forgive him.

* * *

I walked through the night without a raincoat or umbrella or even a spell to protect me from the rain. I let the water seep through my robes and touch my cold skin.

A few minutes later, I reached my destination.

I kneeled down and traced the words which were engraved in the tombstone as I read it once again.

"_To the loving memory of Hermione Jane Granger,_

_May her soul reach the gates of the paradise she has always longed for..._

_May her love always stay upon the hearts of her friends and family..._

..._May she forever rest in peace."_

In the middle of the rain and with a broken heart, I wept.

* * *

He thought his heart shattered but it didn't.

It was his soul.

A tear fell.

He knew it wasn't his.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**-------------- END!!**

**A/N: **

**Pretty good?**

**Review!**

**Bad?**

**Review!!**

**You feel nothing?**

**Review!!!**

**Yeah, yeah.. I knew it was weird...especially the ending. Just tell me how you find my fic, okay?**

**Oh, one more thing, I'm writing a companion piece to this so just wait for it to be finished. It's longer than this and set in Ron's POV.**

**Ta-ta!**

**Love yah all,**

**LiLy**


End file.
